With their ever-increasing performance and lowering cost, many robots (e.g., machines configured to automatically/autonomously execute physical actions) are now extensively used in many fields. Robots, for example, can be used to execute various tasks (e.g., manipulate or transfer an object through space) in manufacturing and/or assembly, packing and/or packaging, transport and/or shipping, etc. In executing the tasks, the robots can replicate human actions, thereby replacing or reducing human involvements that are otherwise required to perform dangerous or repetitive tasks.
However, despite the technological advancements, robots often lack the sophistication necessary to duplicate human sensitivity and/or adaptability required for executing more complex tasks. For example, robot end-effectors (e.g., robotic hands or grippers) often have difficulty grabbing objects with relatively soft and/or irregular surfaces due to lack of sensitivity in contact sensors and/or insufficient granularity in force control. Also, for example, robots often cannot account for conditions or situations outside of the targeted conditions/scenario due to lack of adaptability. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved techniques and systems for controlling and managing various aspects of the robots.